


Пробуждение женской сексуальности: мотив "героиня — злодей/антигерой" в "Лабиринте" и "Пробуждении Силы"

by alikssepia



Series: Reylo meta [3]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia
Summary: Для женщин, воспитанных в страхе перед собственной сексуальностью, грозный и обольстительный мужской персонаж — безвредный способ выразить "опасное" сексуальное желание. Автор проводит параллели между двумя современными фэнтези-фильмами, иллюстрируя эту мысль.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Female Sexuality Awakens: The Heroine-Villain/Antihero Trope in Labyrinth and The Force Awakens](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283170) by FelixAzrael. 



__

"Кто это? Вон тот, противный. Смотрит и улыбается...  
Он так уставился, будто снимает с меня платье".  
Скарлетт О'Хара, впервые увидев Ретта Батлера  
"Унесённые ветром" (1940)

__  


С начала эры кино и задолго до неё девушке-протагонисту подбирали в романтические партнеры типаж "безумного, плохого и опасного для знакомства" (1). Пусть это и огорчительно для многих "приятных мужчин" и чувствующих ответственность перед обществом женщин, этот старинный сюжетный мотив обращается к теме женского вожделения, а также к глубоко укоренившейся в различных культурах идее о том, что женское сексуальное влечение опасно.

  * В художественном произведении мужской персонаж становится внешним выражением этой опасности. Для женщин, воспитанных в страхе перед собственной сексуальностью, грозный и обольстительный мужской персонаж — безвредный способ выразить "опасное" сексуальное желание. 
  * В сюжете злодей или антигерой бросает вызов героине и оттеняет её личностный рост. 
  * В финале злодей/антигерой терпит поражение и либо изгоняется, либо его неподобающая мужская сила заменяется подобающей; это служит способом укрепить позиции женщины.



Я проиллюстрирую эти утверждения, проведя параллели между двумя современными фэнтези-фильмами. В первом, "Лабиринте" (1986), между героиней и злодеем возникает неприкрытый романтический интерес, а во втором, "Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы" (далее — "Пробуждение Силы"; 2015), содержатся намёки на дальнейшую романтическую арку для героини и злодея, обернувшегося антигероем. Подкреплять свои примеры я буду, опираясь на психологию и классические литературные и мифологические мотивы.

**Раздел I: Дева и Пугающий незнакомец**

В фильмах с описанной выше фабулой нас часто первым делом знакомят с героиней: юной девушкой, которая предстаёт ещё почти ребёнком с не пробудившейся сексуальностью. В "Лабиринте" мы видим Сару, которая всё ещё любит игрушки и наряды. В "Пробуждении Силы" знакомимся с Рей, которая ведёт непростую полуголодную жизнь, но сохраняет детскость: любит помечтать, надев на голову шлем, и держит на полке куклу повстанца.

Сара:

Рей:

Что важно, обе героини — юные и неопытные девушки, которые пугаются, когда последствия их действий зовут их на путь героя.

**Раздел II: Чем дальше в лес, или Унесённые призраками**

В "Лабиринте" Сара пожелала, чтобы её младшего брата, в символическом смысле — её детство, забрал король гоблинов. Она пугается, когда, стоило ей высказать желание вслух, в спальню её родителей (к слову, удачное место, чтобы намекнуть, что взрослая сексуальность может пугать невинную Сару) проникают гоблины и принимаются шуршать по ящикам и под кроватью. Гром и молния! Появляется Джарет и уносит её в свой лабиринт, окружённый желтеющим осенним лесом.

В "Пробуждении Силы" Рей слышит зов фамильного меча Скайуокеров. Едва она прикасается к световому мечу, перед ней разворачивается пугающее видение, где она сталкивается с Кайло Реном, лицо которого закрыто маской. Мудрая Старица этой истории, Маз Каната, сообщает ей после видения, что обрести дом ей помогут не те, кого она ждёт (её семья), а то, что лежит впереди. Рей отказывается принять свою судьбу, сбегает по ступеням замка Маз Канаты и бросается в лес, где на неё наводит ужас новая встреча с Кайло Реном. В видении Кайло дважды предстал перед ней человеком в маске с поднятым световым мечом (подробнее об этом см. Раздел IV), второй раз — в заснеженном лесу на базе Старкиллер. Когда Рей сталкивается с Кайло Реном наяву в лесу Такоданы, он на руках переносит её через порог своего корабля и увозит её в потусторонний мир новой "звезды смерти". Кстати, когда молодую женщину несёт на руках монстр или молодой человек (а Кайло/Бен — и тот, и другой), на такой стадии это означает одно из двух: неразделённую влюблённость со стороны злодея или предвосхищение романтических отношений — в ближайшем или отдалённом будущем. Предоставлю вам самим предположить, в каком повествовательном направлении идёт эта трилогия.

В сказках и мифах Тёмный лес или Заколдованный лес несёт множество смыслов, в числе которых сексуальность, подсознательное, загадка и наше первобытное "я". Но главное — лес символизирует ритуал перехода. Красная Шапочка встречает Волка и находит от него спасение — в лесу. Рама, до того как спасает Ситу, проводит четырнадцать лет в изгнании — в лесу. Белоснежка заблудилась и позже очнулась от поцелуя любви — в лесу. Красавица разыскивала своего пропавшего отца и нашла Чудовище — в лесу. И вот Сара и Рей отправляются в лес, потому что именно там им предстоит столкнуться со своей Тенью, Тёмной стороной, или Подсознательным, чтобы пролить на него Свет и превратиться из девочки в женщину, из спящей — в пробудившуюся.

**Раздел III: Искушение во плоти, или Входит Бедовый парень**

На пути каждого героя должны возникнуть кто-то или что-то, от чего мир героя перевернётся с ног на голову и персонажу придётся развиваться. То же самое происходит с нашими девушками-протагонистами, мир которых резко меняется с появлением антагониста-искусителя. Входит Бедовый парень.

Что и говорить, налицо некоторое сходство. И Джарет, король гоблинов, и Кайло Рен/Бен Органа-Соло носят чёрное, имеют резкие, угловатые черты и явно тратят непомерно много времени на причёску. В личностном плане Джарет и Кайло — высокомерны, умны и обладают суховатым чувством юмора: сохраняют каменное выражение лица, даже когда шутят. Оба владеют магией (Силой), оба облечены властью и оба царских кровей: Джарет — король гоблинов, а Кайло — сын принцессы Леи Органы.

Важно отметить, что их первое появление в кадре обставлено так, чтобы утвердить: девушка-протагонист испытывает физическое влечение к опасному, но притягательному антагонисту. И в том, и в другом случае черты лица злодея сделаны более привлекательными за счёт грима и освещения; менее привлекательные черты маскируются; оба мужчины сняты с выгодных ракурсов. Обратите внимание, как обе героини ошарашены и очарованы своими антагонистами. Рей даже оценивающе оглядывает Кайло, а затем, когда он подходит, подчёркнуто отводит глаза и бросает на него взгляды украдкой.

Реакция Сары на появление короля гоблинов:

Рей зачарованно слушает рассказ Хана Соло о том, как "один парень" уничтожил новое поколение джедаев, которое взращивал Люк:

Реакция Рей на появление Кайло без маски:

Следующую мысль я более подробно разъясню в Разделе IV, но в этом разделе будет уместно заметить, что в обеих сценах появления используется связанный со змеёй символизм. Джарет бросает Саре змею; когда Кайло снимает маску, слышны шипение и гремящий звук. Змея — древний мотив; в Эдемском саду змей искушал Еву, предлагая отведать яблоко с Дерева познания. Змея ассоциируется с фаллосом, обманом, искушением, и здесь применимы все эти три идеи. Впрочем, обман со стороны Кайло (что якобы он обычный человек, не чудовище) — обман лишь с точки зрения Рей. (Не вдаваясь в дебри, замечу лишь, что фильм содержит много указаний на то, что Бен Органа-Соло — не монстр и что впереди его ждёт арка искупления.)

Вдобавок, и тот, и другой антагонист олицетворяют собой образ Смерти или Аида. Джарет и Кайло, в чёрном с ног до головы, уносят Сару и Рей в "Подземное царство" — каждый в своё: в Подземелье и на базу Старкиллер — и символизируют смерть детской невинности и рождение зрелой сексуальности.

Джарет уносит Сару в Подземелье:

Кайло (Аид) уносит Рей (Персефону) в глубины базы Старкиллер (в Подземное царство) на своём корабле (колеснице) вслед за четырьмя СИД-ками (лошадьми):

Ну и наконец, оба антагониста чутко оттеняют развитие характеров своих героинь. Оба чем-то на них похожи. Сара — умненькая книгочейка; Джарет образован и остроумен. Рей и Кайло вступили друг с другом в тонкую "схватку ботанов" во время сцены её допроса. Рей начинает излагать технические характеристики дроида, а Кайло обрывает её и замечает, что от дроида ему нужна карта; а затем вдаётся в ненужные подробности: дескать, собрал уже воедино прочие части карты, откопав их в архивах Империи. Да-да: "Один парень" в разговоре с "Какой такой девушкой" только что гордо ввернул, что всё время торчит в архивах. В новеллизации он помимо этого даёт ей понять, что осведомлён об общих технических характеристиках дроида (дескать, спасибо, сам знаю). Свет мой, зеркальце! скажи, кто на свете всех ботанистее? Оба антагониста хорошо понимают одиночество и неприкаянность героини. Король гоблинов поёт Саре такие строки, как "потеряна и одинока", "такая печальная любовь в глубине твоих глаз" и "жизнь без твоего света, любовь без стука твоего сердца". Кайло, читая мысли Рей, меняет тон на мягкий и сочувственный. "Ты так одинока. Боишься улететь. Ночью, желая уснуть, воображаешь океан. Я его вижу. Я вижу остров".

И та, и другая пара протагонист/антагонист представляет из себя две стороны одной медали. Развитие Сары заключается в том, чтобы осознать, что в мире не всегда всё «по-честному»: король гоблинов напоминает ей об этом несколько раз; при этом Джарет и сам ведёт себя так, словно ему все должны. Кайло/Бен и Рей представлены скорее как Инь и Ян. Кайло по большей части показан как гневливый эгоистичный персонаж (нервные срывы и конечное решение убить отца), который иногда проявляет сострадание (спустил Финна с крючка в первой сцене фильма и собирался допросить Рей, не проникая ей в разум, а затем сочувствует её одиночеству и неприкаянности). Рей по большей части показана как персонаж, которому не чуждо сострадание (решила не продавать Би-би-восемь за такое количество пайков, какого она, верно, в жизни не видала), но иногда она проявляет неудержимую ярость (рассекла Кайло лицо, хотя к тому моменту уже обезоружила его). В случае с Кайло/Беном можно ожидать, что Рей и сама будет оттенять развитие его характера: тому ещё предстоит превращение из Кайло Рена обратно в Бена Органу-Соло.

**Раздел IV: Иногда меч — не просто меч**

Помните [статью о мире Гарри Поттера](https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/wand-lengths-and-flexibilit), в которой говорится о том, что волшебные палочки бывают гибкие или твёрдые и разной длины? Хихикали над этим? Если да, то на это как раз и был расчёт автора. Фаллические образы намеренно используются в литературе и фильмах, особенно в фэнтези на тему взросления: они означают потенцию, сексуальную или иную. И в "Лабиринте", и в "Пробуждении Силы" полно фаллической символики. Вот, например:

Джарет предостерегает Сару: "Не противься мне", — и бросает ей змею:

Джарет со своей тростью:

Не будем забывать волшебные штаны Джарета:

Что, никто никогда не говорил Кайло, что совать световой меч человеку в лицо — дурной тон?

А про это я на полном серьёзе. Взгляните на "кончик" его указательного пальца. Ага? Развидеть уже не получится:

Обратите внимание на расположение меча, когда Кайло приближается к "девушке, о которой так много слышал":

  
_"Ну и размерчик у этой штуки!"_

Спасибо, Ведж. И правда, монструозный.

**Раздел V: Пробуждение женской сексуальности**

Сару утягивает в Лабиринт, в мир сексуального пробуждения, когда она призывает Джарета; тот является через окно родительской спальни. Джарет сообщает, что принёс ей подарок. "Это всего лишь кристалл. Но если ты повернёшь его вот так и посмотришь в него, он покажет тебе твои мечты". Позже Джарет посылает ей такой же кристалл, и он переносит её в наполненный сексуальной энергией бальный зал, полный взрослых мужчин и женщин в фаллических масках (оцените рога и носы). Сара — единственная в белом, это символ чистоты и невинности. Потолкавшись на балу, растерянная от развязного поведения окружающих, она находит Джарета, который приглашает её на танец и поёт ей: "Бессмысленная боль захлёстывает тебя. Весь трепет прошёл, было не слишком приятно. Но я буду рядом с тобой, когда мир рухнет". Что это, как не песня о потере невинности? Но, взглянув на часы, Сара понимает, что у неё почти не осталось времени, чтобы спасти братика (невинность), и разбивает зеркало, отчего иллюзия разлетается вдребезги.

Рей и Кайло кружатся в своём собственном "танце", во время которого Кайло подкатывает к Рей с самым прозрачным из завуалированных намёков в истории кино (если, конечно, не считать "Забудь про ~~невинность~~ младенца" в "Лабиринте"): "Тебе нужен наставник! Я научу тебя управлять Силой". Во-первых, "Тебе нужен наставник" — это устоявшееся клише как в литературе и кино, так и в реальной жизни, которое позволяет дать толчок романтическим отношениям. Мужчинам нравится обучать женщин занятиям по интересам, будь то водить машину c ручной коробкой передач или играть в видеоигры; с эволюционной точки зрения это механизм, позволяющий продемонстрировать свою пригодность как партнера. Это способ сказать: "Посмотри, что я умею, что могу показать. Тебе стоит быть со мной, потому что на меня можно рассчитывать в вопросах выживания". (Да, я знаю, что это звучит не очень по-феминистски. Но не я писала справочник по эволюции; я всего лишь глашатай.) Далее, опытные фаны "Звёздных войн" вспомнят, что обычно, когда тёмный форс-юзер рассуждает о Силе или пытается увлечь новичка на свою сторону, звучат различные вариации на тему "мощи Тёмной стороны". Даже Кайло ранее в фильме говорит Лору Сан Текке: "Я покажу тебе Тёмную сторону". Однако неспроста в предложении Кайло к Рей звучит чуть иная фраза: "ways of the Force" — "[научу управлять] Силой". Прочитывается она как "ways of the world" — "[научу] жизни", а это — эвфемизм для секса. Ловко, дружище. Ловко.

Судя по дальнейшим кадрам, это сработало!

Дамы и господа, представляю вам первую сцену секса (не содержащую секса) от "Лукасфильма". Эти кадры следуют по порядку, так что я просто хотела бы указать на то, что на лице Рей сперва написаны борьба и сосредоточенность, затем — удовольствие. А выражение Кайло меняется от "Кажется, я люблю эту женщину" до "Давай помогу тебе найти эту Силу" и "Да, ты принимаешь". Что-то подсказывает мне, что не только Сила пробудилась в Рей.

**Раздел VI: Противостояние и укрепление позиции женщины**

В "Лабиринте" последнее противоборство Сары и Джарета происходит в комнате Эшера, которая символизирует запутанность и алогичность. В комнате Эшера, где Сара мечется за своим братиком Тоби по лестницам, вечно ведущим не туда, мы впервые получаем представление о точке зрения Джарета: в своих глазах, он не злодей, а человек (или сверхъестественное существо), который лишь пытается оправдать нереалистичные ожидания девушки в отношении него. "Ты моришь голодом и почти изнуряешь меня. Всё, что я сделал, я сделал для тебя", — поёт он. Когда комната Эшера распадается, Сара и Джарет остаются стоять на последнем её островке. Именно здесь Сара наконец проявляет ясность мысли и мудрость, которые позволяют ей осадить своего пленительного противника. Джарет говорит ей: "Просто бойся меня, люби меня, делай, как я скажу, и я буду твоим рабом". Сара одерживает над ним победу, объявив: "У тебя нет власти надо мной". Сексуальное пробуждение было прежде всего фантазией Сары, её историей; ей нужно было только заявить об этом.

В "Пробуждении Силы" Рей одолевает Кайло Рена в его собственной игре не единожды, а дважды. Первый раз — во время допроса, когда Кайло пытается прочесть её мысли, чтобы извлечь координаты Люка Скайуокера. При его попытке вторгнуться в её разум она делает свой ход и вторгается в его; обнаруживает там его самый затаённый страх — что ему не достичь высот Дарта Вейдера; лишает мужества, и он в трепете бросается вон из комнаты.

Кайло терпит второе поражение во время дуэли на световых мечах на базе Старкиллер. "Совместно обретя Силу" (2), Рей с понятным ожесточением атакует Кайло, после чего они сцепляются: Кайло хватает Рей за запястье, и голубой меч Скайуокеров победно смотрит вверх, а Рей хватает за запястье Кайло и направляет его алый крестовый меч в землю — в символ женского плодородия. После того как красный клинок гаснет, Рей повергает Кайло на землю — обессиленного и выжатого.

Рей использует меч Бена Органы-Соло, чтобы нанести поражение Кайло Рену и погасить его меч. (Произнесите последнее предложение вслух, а потом рапортуйте о том, какой символизм уловили.)

Кайло Рен, выжатый и меченый; его световой меч угас в земле:

Примечательно, что, разоружив Кайло, Рей рассекает ему лицо. Зачем оставлять такой шрам?

Помните шипящий звук, когда Кайло снимал шлем? Кайло, сняв маску, привёл Рей в замешательство: и своей привлекательностью, и тем, что без маски он перестал казаться ей "существом" или "монстром". Когда он убивает отца, она злится — на Кайло и на саму себя за то, что повелась на обман (как она считает). И исправляет дело, оставив отметину на миловидном лице змея-искусителя. Ирония состоит в том, что мужчины со шрамами, особенно со шрамами на лице, воспринимаются более привлекательными. С точки зрения эволюции шрам говорит: этот альфа-самец умеет выживать — и этим подаёт сигнал о желательных генах. Наши рациональные мозги могут заявить: "Ну да, но ведь Рей наградила его шрамом, надавав сперва по заднице", но наше подсознание (и подсознание Рей) твердит: "О-о, шрам — эти-то гены я бы и хотела передать дальше". В попытке обезобразить Кайло, чтобы он перестал быть искушением, Рей делает его для будущих встреч ещё более неотразимым.

Существует ключевое различие между финалами "Лабиринта" и "Пробуждения Силы". В то время как "Лабиринт" изначально был задуман как отдельный фильм, который заканчивается победой героини над злодеем, "Пробуждение Силы" — первая часть трилогии, содержащая с повествовательной точки зрения настойчивые намёки на будущие романтические отношения между злодеем/антигероем и героиней. В первой истории мы видим девушку-подростка, которая прощается с детством, встречается с физическим воплощением собственных противоречивых, не имеющих общего с реальностью ожиданий от мужской сексуальности и одерживает победу над антагонистом, потребовав назад власть над собственной жизнью. Во второй сказке перед нами предстаёт молодая женщина, которая прощается с детством, встречается с опасным антагонистом в маске — он оказывается привлекательным, но угрюмым молодым человеком, — и дважды побеждает его, лишив сил. При этом многое предвещает, что они ещё встретятся в романтических обстоятельствах — вероятно, когда он уже вернётся в образ Бена Органы-Соло и по праву будет наследником меча Скайуокеров, символизирующего Светлую сторону и подобающее использование мужской силы.

**Раздел VII: Заключение**

Мотив героиня-злодей/антигерой выполняет несколько задач в "Лабиринте" и "Пробуждении Силы". Во-первых, этот сюжет даёт возможность безобидно исследовать женскую сексуальность рядом с мужчинами, к которым женщин тянет в результате эволюции и которые часто считаются опасными и для них нежелательными, согласно общественной морали. Во-вторых, злодей или антигерой бросают вызов героине и оттеняют её личностный рост и попытки разобраться в себе. В-третьих, торжество над опасным мужчиной — либо через его поражение и исчезновение, либо через замену неподобающей мужской силы на подобающую — служит средством утвердить позиции женщины.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Описание Джорджа Байрона, данное ему его близкой подругой леди Каролиной Лэм.  
> (2) В [одном из интервью](https://www.facebook.com/StarWars/videos/1141849482533318/) Дэйзи Ридли именно так охарактеризовала то, чем занимались Кайло и Рей на краю обрыва: "совместное обретение Силы".


End file.
